Gnomeo and Juliet's Adventures of Air Buddies/Transcript
This is the script for Gnomeo and Juliet's Adventures of Air Buddies. film begins in Fernfield Deputy Sniffer: Welcome to Fernfield, where we like to say where everything is possible. I've been the deputy of this here town since way back then. And never have I seen an adventure like the one I'm about to tell ya. flashback with Air Bud (Buddy) playing a basketball game Deputy Sniffer: As you may already know Fernfield is home to the world famous Air Bud. A true sports legend who's first love had always been the game. screen shows Buddy playing various sports scene then changes to Buddy and Molly meeting for the first time Deputy Sniffer: But that all changed the day Molly, a brown-eyed gal with golden locks, moved in across the street. it shows Molly and Buddy having pups Deputy Sniffer: And Buddy fell head over tail for her. Gosh, it was enough to make my own heart skip a beat. It wasn't long before we heard the pitter patter of little paws. Buddy and Molly were blessed with five adorable pups. Known around these parts as the Buddies. kid pours dog biscuits in five dog bowls Deputy Sniffer: Let's see, you got the big fella, Budderball, you just can't seem to fill this pup up. B-Dawg is the B-ball home dog when the kids say he's all about the big bling. Buddha's one of them Zen puppies you know always meditating and doing that yoga stuff. Mudbud? Well, his name says it all. He'd take mud over a bathtub anyday. And last but not least, Rosebud. Don't let her pretty looks fool ya. She's as feisty as her brothers. These little Buddies were growing up so fast and becoming quite the handful. Enough to tire out a young-n let alone an old loser like myself. throat Hey, I'm down here! I'm Deputy Sniffer. This here is Sheriff Bob. Now there comes a time in every pup's life where they must say goodbye to the home they once knew and say hello to a new one. And that's where our story begins. film begins at Buddy's home. A garden gnome with a blue hat, Gnomeo, peeks out of a bush Gnomeo: Okay. All clear. jumps out, shortly after followed by a red gnome, Juliet, and other red and blue gnomes with the inclusion of Sherlock Gnomes, Wattson and Fawn the deer Juliet: Are you sure this is the place? Gnomeo: This is it. I'm certain. a pipe, they climb up to the roof and to the room where Rosebud, Budderball, Buddha, Mudbud and B-Dawg are five pups turn and spot them Budderball: Hey, check it out. We've got some moving gnomes in the house. Gnomeo: Hi, I'm Gnomeo. This is Juliet. Juliet: Hello. Gnomeo: This is my best mate, Benny. Benny, say what's up? Benny: What's up? Gnomeo: And these are our friends and parents. Rosebud: Nice to meet you. I'm Rosebud. Budderball: Name's Budderball. Buddha: Buddha is present. Mudbud: Mudbud's the name. Mud's my game. B-Dawg: Yo, dawgs, B-Dawg in the da house. Downstairs Noah's Mom: Noah, come on. We've gotta go now! Noah's Dad: We're gonna be late for the game! Noah and Buddy are getting ready Noah: Coming! Buddy You go downstairs, I'll be right there. his head heads downstairs. The doorbell rings. Noah's father answers the door Noah's Dad: Oh, good. The sitter's here! Juliet: Sitter? Budderball: We're being puppy-sat while Dad gets to go to a big game. sitter, Mrs. Niggles, enters Mrs. Niggles: I prefer the professional distinction of "Nanny", if you don't mind. barks Hello, Buddy. Noah's Mom: Hi, Mrs. Niggles. Noah goes to the Buddies' room Rosebud: Noah's coming! Gnomeo: gasps Everyone freeze! gnomes, Gnomeo, Juliet and Benny freeze just as Noah enters Noah: I'm serious. You guys need to chill. Be back soon, okay? leaves RoseBud: Okay, he's gone. You can move now. gnomes unfreeze Mudbud: Dudes, that's amazing how you can stay quiet for so long. Buddies get out of their basket. Back downstairs, Noah arrives Noah's mom: sighs Noah: Sorry. I had to say goodbye. I think they're sad that they can't come. Noah's mom: Aw. Now go say hi. Noah: Hi, Mrs. Niggles. Mrs. Niggles: I worked all day on this little piece of perfection. Blueberry pie just for my favorite little boy. Buddies watch from the landing Budderball: Did someone say Blueberry pie? Gnomeo: whispering Mate, put a muzzle on it, will ya? They'll hear you. Mudbud: Dudes, if we wanna go to the game, we're gonna have to get by Niggles. Buddha: Words of wisdom, Mudbud. B-Dawg: This game's gonna be off the chain insane. Mrs. Niggles: Where are the little darlings? Noah: They're up in their room, playing. Noah's Dad: Time to go. Noah's mom: Bye, buddies! barks Mrs. Niggles: Have fun! family heads outside Budderball: Come on, guys! Follow me! pups grab their balls and head downstairs to the door. Mrs. Niggels cuts them off Mrs. Niggles: her throat And where might you think you were going? Ooh, I know what you little Buddies want! Bathtime it is! buddies drop their balls in dismay Gnomeo: Great. Their one chance and that lady had to spoil it for them. facepalms whilst Benny shakes his head. Outside Joshua's Mom: Hi, Lola. Hi, Bob. Noah's parent: Hi, guys. Already for the game? Joshua's dad: Let's get this show on the road. sometime chatting, the families get in the car Mrs. Niggles: Cleanliness is next to cuddliness. there are four puppies One. Two. Three. Four. Somebody's missing. Mudbud behind the rack and picks him up Come here, you mucky pup. watches from the doorway Gnomeo: Aw, come on! What? I thought we'd sorted it this time. Niggles puts Mudbud in the bath Mrs. Niggles: In you pop. Oh, bathtime is so much fun. Rubb-a-dub-dub, five puppies in the tub. Later Mrs. Niggles: Have a nice nap. Now, you behave. I'll be back in an hour. leaves Gnomeo: muffled She gone yet? Budderball: Yep. You can move now. gnomes unfreeze B-Dawg: Nobody tells B-Dawg he's gotta take a nap. Buddies get out of their basket, with the gnomes following. Downstairs, Mrs. Niggles does some knitting Gnomeo: Careful. We've gotta make sure she doesn't see us. Rosebud: Hey, look. She's got a ball. B-Dawg: If the Buddies can't go the game, the game will come to the Buddies. Buddha: Sssh. Mrs. Niggles is finding her inner peace. She's falling asleep. Budderball: I don't know about my inner peace. But, I want a piece of that pie. Buddha: She's going... Budderball: Going... Rosebud: Going... B-Dawg: Going... Mudbud: Going... Gnomeo: And she's gone. Budderball: I'm going in. Gnomeo: You heard the big fella. Let's make a break for it boys. buddies and gnomes head downstairs. As the buddies play with the balls, strings wraps itself around Mrs. Niggles Gnomeo: Superstar Rosebud has stolen the ball! Will she be able to get the ball past Budderball? Let's find out. kicks the ball next to Budderball Gnomeo: Goooooaaal! B-Dawg: B-Dawg shoots! the basket Oh, nothin' but net! Mudbud: If Mudbud gets this point, the beach volleyball world championship is his. kicks a ball and Buddha hits another with a bat Buddha: Be one with the ball. runs with a ball then drops it spotting the pie Budderball: Budderball wins the souper bowl. And now for a little post game celebration. tries to climb the desk the pie is sat on B-Dawg: Check it out. Budderball's going for the pie. Buddha: You can do it, Budderball. Gnomeo: You do know this could get you in big trouble. finally gets up Budderball: Touchdown! woofs B-Dawg: Budderball, have I told you lately you're my main pup. pushes the pie off the desk and it splats on the floor Niggles wakes up Mrs. Niggles: Oh, my goodness. Rosebud: Uh-oh, we woke up Mrs. Niggles. Mudbud: No worries, dudes. She's stuck. Mrs. Niggles: You rascals are in very big trouble. Help! Help! Gnomeo: I had a feeling this was going to happen. Mrs. Niggles: My beautiful pie. How could you? Later Mudbud: So stuffed! cars arrive and the buddies and gnomes scamper back up stairs. The family enters Later Gnomeo: This has got you in enough trouble. Noah and his dad Noah's Dad: We always knew this day would come. Doesn't make it any easier, huh? Noah: Are we really getting rid of them, dad? Elsewhere man with a cane walks down a corridor meets with another man and his son in a room Sedrik: Mr. Livingston. Good to see you. And you too, Mr. Bartleby. Wait till you see what I got you. opens a cell with a tiger in a cage throws his ball against the wall Bartleby: But I wanted an animal I can play with. I want Air Bud. some time talking the men discuss the right prize. The next day boy drops a paper outside the house. Benny watches from the Buddies' room window Benny: Paper's here. Rosebud: You're about to get a lesson in girl power. B-Dawg: Girl power, schmirl power. If you'll excuse me while I represent. Rosebud: Wait for the whistle. boy whistles. The buddies scamper downstairs Gnomeo: Uh-oh. Come on. gnomes follow the puppies. Buddy follows. Later on, the family discuss the puppies' new owners. Gnomeo watches as Molly looks behind her, Gnomeo runs off. In the Buddies' room Gnomeo: Mates, your mother saw me so I had to get outta there fast. They've just finished choosing your new homes and they're taking you to them tomorrow. Buddies: Tomorrow? Budderball: But tomorrow is taco night. Juliet: Like one of the Sirens likes tacos? and Grim arrive in Fernfield in their truck next day Gnomeo: Hey, you pups awake? Get up, sleepheads! Buddies wake up Rosebud: We know. Gnomeo: Mudbud and I discussed it and it looks we have to get you out of here. You have to run away. Buddha: Running away from our troubles won't solve our problems. Gnomeo: Well, are you all in or out? Buddies: In. gnomes and puppies run off. Denning and Grim follow and Molly follow but are captured Gnomeo: No! Juliet: Come on! chase after the truck lose RoseBud: We got mom and dad dog-napped. Juliet: Good going, Gnomeo. Gnomeo: So, this is my fault now, isn’t it? Budderball: Would you two break it up? Right now, we've got bigger problems. Mudbud: How do we know where they're going? RoseBud: Deputy Sniffer. He can help. He's the world's greatest tracker. Buddies and the gnomes set off the Police station Gnomeo: Hey, you, Big fella, get up! wakes up Deputy Sniffer: Hey, there. Gnomeo: Look, we need your help. These pups, they're parents have been kidnapped. We have no idea where they are going. gnomes and Buddies got to the Fernfield town map Gnomeo: The Fernfield town map. Sniffer said Wine Country right? Juliet: Right. So we go past this drive-in and then through that farm. Gnomeo: You've got it, Juliet. Let's go! set off Later Gnomeo: My legs are tired. hears noises follows them as do Juliet and the pups Gnomeo: Look, the drive-in! We made it! Dalmations is on the screen Gnomeo: Come on, this way. leads them to the farm Gnomeo: Now all we have to do is go right through here. goat named Billy shows up Billy: Who goes there? Friend or foe? Juliet: Friends, if you don't mind? and Grim show up Gnomeo: Uh-oh! Time to skidaddle. run into the farm Gnomeo: Hey, excuse me. pig sees them Gnomeo: We need to some help. We're trying to get away from these guys. pig speaks to them in another language Juliet: A what-what-what-what-now? Gnomeo: She said: "Quickly, disguise yourself as piglets". pups and gnomes start rolling around in the mud Gnomeo: like a pig Juliet: Stop snorting. Gnomeo: Oh, come on. It's the snorting that sells it. Juliet: Come on! This way! Denning: Two of those dogs are blue and red. run into the barn hide in the hay loft Gnomeo: Nobody move a muscle. sneezes Mudbud: Oops. Gnomeo: Mate! Mudbud: What? spots them Denning: There they are in the hay loft! Gnomeo: Uh-oh, move it! Mudbud: Dudes, bolt! buddies, Gnomeo and Juliet hide in the hay Denning: Here, little puppy. Gnomeo: This way! Mudbud: Hide in the hay! Juliet: Come on! hide and Grim find nothing Denning: There's nothing up here but haybales. Grim: I know. Denning: And those two other pups, they looked like garden gnomes. look at the hay and see one of the hay bales [[Category:Transformersprimfan] Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer